


Forever Is Ours

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Series: Is it a sin to love your best friend? I think not! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Smut, a lot of hecking feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Mingyu and Seungkwan were best friends with benefits, and that worked for them, it always had. They reassured each other over the years that neither harbored any other deep feelings of love, and that had always been that; however, they were older now, and there had to come a time when they realized some things about themselves.Things like if their relationships with people they thought werethe onedidn't work out, then whatwouldwork out for them...or rather,whowould?





	Forever Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> this took me three weeks to write bc i got into a writing slump halfway through it but i lived bitch!
> 
> if you didn't know, this is an unofficial-ish sequel to my other gyuboo fic, Summer Is Ours (which was a c*mmissi*n; censored bc ao3 doesn't like that word apparently...), because everyone was dying for gyuboo to be a couple, as was i! so i made it a thing bc why the Heck not?
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was a lazy weekend afternoon, Mingyu and Seungkwan were casually pressed up against each other with Seungkwan was scrolling through his phone absently while Mingyu looked on from over his head; he had an arm slung over Seungkwan’s waist, and his hand was resting against the younger’s chest, doing nothing more than feeling Seungkwan’s heart beat.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu spoke out. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and it was deep and raspy from not haven spoken in who knows long—something he and Seungkwan have been doing a lot lately: simply laying together and just existing in comfortable silence.

 

“Hm?” Seungkwan hummed back, not bothering to twist his body and look at Mingyu, but rather he pushed back slightly into Mingyu’s chest.

 

Mingyu smiled and held Seungkwan tighter. “Let’s build a blanket fort. For old time’s sake,” Mingyu’s voice was clearer now, and it held a hint of a cheeky smile in it. Seungkwan locked his phone and turned towards Mingyu with slight difficulty since they were on the sofa in their living room—having moved into an apartment together over winter break the previous year—both of them far too big to be laying on it at the same time.

 

Seungkwan huffed. “Seriously? A blanket fort?” Mingyu wondered if Seungkwan was a bit tired, because the younger’s voice was gruffer than usual; however, he supposed, maybe Seungkwan’s voice had gotten to be like that anyways, and he just grew accustomed to it like with everything about Seungkwan.

 

“Yeah, seriously. We haven’t made one in forever, and that was also like our _thing_ , you know. Besides our summer thing,” Mingyu grinned at the roll of Seungkwan’s eyes and the slight flush to his cheeks—even after all this time, the thought about what they get up to during the summer brought the color of embarrassment to Seungkwan’s face.

 

“But I actually liked just laying here and not doing anything for once...it’s felt like forever since we’ve been able to do that, you know,” Seungkwan groaned, burying his face into Mingyu’s chest.

 

Seungkwan wasn’t wrong, Mingyu realized. They entered their senior year of university with the expectation that they’d be doing a lot of work, but when it actually came down to it, the workload didn’t just meet their expectations—it exceeded it. The entire year it felt like they were only thinking about schoolwork and internships and their future, and it was exhausting; and although their senior year at university was much like their senior year of high school (stressful, to say the very least), the one thing that was different was that they weren’t at each other’s throats. In contrast, Mingyu and Seungkwan sought each other out more than ever during their last year of university.

 

“Well, we could still do that…just in a fort…” Mingyu chuckled lightly at Seungkwan’s quick glare. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll be the one to do most of it because you always sucked at building the forts,”

 

“Ah, yes, insults always make me feel better. You’re really the best, Gyu.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes again, but he couldn’t help smiling after Mingyu placated him with a tender kiss to his forehead. “Fine, let’s make a fort,” Seungkwan shot up off of the couch in caution of Mingyu’s excited celebration (he utilized his entire body as always, and even though Seungkwan moved away, he still ended up getting kicked in his shin).

 

The two set to work on the blanket fort after a short pillow fight which was the result of Seungkwan getting kicked in the shin _again_ and Mingyu feeling wronged about being blamed for having long limbs that he had no control over inheriting. As the fort came together, Seungkwan started realizing that there were a lot of materials going into their blanket fort that he was _sure_ they never had before (for example: fairy lights and quilts that look like they belonged in a catalogue aimed at nearing-middle-aged mothers).

 

“Wait a minute...Kim Mingyu—” Seungkwan started in his most accusing tone, but Mingyu scrambled back into the living room with a bunch of tiny fans which Seungkwan assumed was to hang onto the coat racks that Mingyu used to prop up some of the blankets to make their fort bigger and have better circulation.

 

“It’s all within budget, I promise!” Mingyu pouted as he hurried around Seungkwan and into the fort to put up the tiny fans. Seungkwan sighed and crossed his arms, because looking at their set-up now, it looked very expensive. “Don’t worry Seungkwan. A lot of these things I got from our parents, thrift stores, on sale, or with coupons. You know me, I’m your personal housewife, remember?”

 

“You really…” Seungkwan sighed once again, but in defeat, and Mingyu beamed at him. Mingyu ushered Seungkwan inside the blanket fort while he made it as dark as possible in their living room (which wasn’t hard considering that they spent quite a bit of time on the fort) before going to get some snacks and drinks for them (which he had also gotten on sale).

 

“We really outdid ourselves, huh? Could you imagine younger us seeing this? We would’ve lost our minds…” Mingyu set up the snacks and drinks carefully before stretching out onto the piles of blankets and pillows around him.

 

“We would’ve gotten up to many more things if our forts had been bigger back then,” Seungkwan smirked and dove right into the cookies (his favorite kind, to be exact).

 

“Pervert, I was talking about us as actual kids,” Mingyu snorted and cracked open a can of soda.

 

“Compared to how old we are now, middle school and high school classify as kids,” Seungkwan scowled at the thought.

 

Mingyu frowned. “Don’t remind me…” Both of them groaned at the realization that they were getting older in the blink of an eye and they stuffed their faces with cookies and chips in an attempt to eat away at their sorrow. And their day continued on like that: their evening filling up on sweets their bodies refuse to deal with as easily as before turned into night where they ordered takeout for dinner and brought out the beer. While eating their dinner, Seungkwan brought his laptop into the fort since they couldn’t see the television, and they set aside reminiscing about the past in order to binge watch netflix.

 

“I can’t believe that ended that way…” Seungkwan shook his head and rolled over onto his back. They had finally finished the series they were watching and the ending turned out to be a disappointment.

 

“I mean, considering how much you complained about all of the details they either shafted or randomly added along the way, are you really surprised?” Mingyu asked as he cleaned up their area, taking their leftovers into the kitchen to put them away properly and dispose of any trash. He returned back to the blanket fort with an empty bottle, though, making Seungkwan quirk a brow.

 

“No. And that’s an answer your question _and_ your suggestion,”

 

“Kwannie,” Mingyu whined, crawling over to Seungkwan and nuzzling against his chest. “why not?”

 

“First of all, there’s only two of us here, and secondly, what fun would it be? We kiss all the time,,” Seungkwan exhaled deeply.

 

“Yeah, but—! But uh...”

 

“See? There’s no point,” Seungkwan sat up, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Kwannie, please?” Mingyu whined again, sitting up as well and hugging the bottle close to his face with a pout.

 

“ _Oh my god, he’s tipsy._ ” Seungkwan muttered to himself, swiping down his face. He checked the time on his phone, it was early in the morning already, and they should really sleep, but Mingyu kept whining and wiggling in place so Seungkwan sighed. “Fine, Gyu. Let’s play,” Seungkwan acquiesced. He shut his laptop and set it aside, hopefully out of Mingyu’s way so that he couldn’t have to work for a new one.

 

“Yes! Me first!” Mingyu cheered, smoothing out the blankets underneath them so he could spin the bottle properly (although, that only came after a few tries of spinning the bottle on the blankets). Since there was only two of them, Seungkwan decided on a halfway point, and if the bottle passed the halfway point, then they would kiss. Mingyu eagerly nodded along during Seungkwan trying to figure out the perfect halfway point (Seungkwan didn’t drink much beer himself, but he still wasn’t faring any better than Mingyu, though he tried to hide it), ready to just spin the bottle and kiss Seungkwan.

 

“Alright, you can spin now,” Seungkwan allowed Mingyu to finally spin the bottle, which he did so possibly a bit too excitedly, because the bottle nearly spun across the fort. Both of them watched as the bottle spun quickly, then slow down, and finally as it stopped right in front of Mingyu.

 

“Aw, seriously?” Mingyu frowned and crossed his arms. “So do we just...not kiss?”

 

Seungkwan paused, furrowing his brows in thought. “Hmm, how about if it lands on the person who spins—spun?—it, then you have to do truth or dare?”

 

Mingyu perked up at this suggestion and clapped his hands together wildly. “Boo Seungkwan! You’re a genius!” Seungkwan smirked and huffed out laughter, nodding at Mingyu’s praise.

 

“So, truth or dare?” Seungkwan asked after Mingyu got a bit too into the praises and he ended up getting too close to Seungkwan to kiss him.

 

“Uh, d..da—no, truth!”

 

Seungkwan looked at Mingyu’s slightly dazed, but expectant face. A lot of questions raced through his mind, but there had been one that stuck with him for years now. Seungkwan licked his lips, and he tried his best not to smile as he watched Mingyu’s eyes flicker down to watch the action, and take a few beats to flicker back up to meet Seungkwan’s eyes again. “What’s the deal with you and Minghao-hyung?”

 

“That’s not how you ask the question, Kwan,” Mingyu chuckled.

 

“I don’t care, Gyu,” Seungkwan mocked.

 

“Nothing’s up with us, why?” Mingyu shrugged and a smile played on his lips, but it wasn’t suspicious. Mingyu was always open and honest with Seungkwan. Unfortunately, Seungkwan couldn’t say the same for himself.

 

“No reason, I just thought you guys finally figured out how to date...guess it still doesn’t work?”

 

“Nope, but I’m glad, I guess.” Mingyu licked at his lips and the conversation died there because Mingyu tapped the bottle Seungkwan’s way. “Your turn,” Seungkwan sensed that maybe the both of them sobered up a little bit, though he supposed they were only tipsy at best; it was a shame, since Truth or Dare was best played drunk (at least for people that want to keep some secrets, secret, after all).

 

Seungkwan took the bottle and he spun it with a lot less enthusiasm as Mingyu. The spin didn’t last long and there was something like relief when it pulled out one last spin past himself and onto Mingyu. “Pucker up, babe!” Seungkwan grinned and he crawled towards Mingyu, pushing the bottle aside momentarily. Mingyu grinned lopsidedly back at Seungkwan and adjusted his position so that the younger could sit in his lap comfortably.

 

“How long do we kiss for?” Mingyu breathed against Seungkwan’s lips.

 

“Until someone pulls away first, I guess. There’s no one here to stop us either way,” Seungkwan replied with a chuckle, and they both leaned into to the kiss as if it were the most natural thing in the world; and to them, it was. The both of them had years of practice moving their mouths against each other, perfecting the craft of knowing just how to make the other weak just from their tongue alone. Mingyu knew that Seungkwan loved to be kissed hard and firm, a quiet reassurance that made his heart beat loud, while Seungkwan knew that Mingyu loved little nibbles here and there on his lips, loved the sense of urgency and desperateness.

 

As it always happened, neither of them wanted to pull away, their kisses were addictive, and there was a lot of pushing from both sides until they mutually decided with soft pats on their arms to pull away at the same time. Mingyu and Seungkwan pulled away from each other, but they pressed their foreheads together and gripped each other’s arms tightly, breathing heaving. They stared at each other intensely, desire kindling in their eyes, not yet full flames, but it could ignite at any time.

 

“Your turn,” Seungkwan muttered quietly and pulled away from Mingyu completely. He brought the bottle in between them again, and Mingyu moved closer to it before spinning it with almost the same force as before. Again, they both watched the bottle’s gradual decrease in speed until it stopped, landing on Mingyu again.

 

“This is rigged!” Mingyu exclaimed incredulously.

 

“You’re the one who brought the bottle!” Seungkwan snorted, cracking up at the fact that Mingyu landed on himself for a second time. He was grateful, though, because he didn’t know if he could handle another intense kiss right after their first one just ended. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Mingyu answered with a sigh.

 

“Not feeling bold tonight?” Seungkwan teased.

 

“Jokes on you, Kwannie, those who pick truth are the boldest of them all,” Mingyu quickly cocked his brows..

 

“Okay, yeah, whatever. Let’s see…” Seungkwan leaned back onto his hands, staring up at the top of the fort. He figured he’d avoid a heavy question after the first one, but that decision left his mind somewhat blank. There were a lot of things Seungkwan wanted to know, most of them about people Mingyu’s been with, or people he has heard that wanted to be with Mingyu. There were also questions about their future, but that was the last thing Seungkwan himself wanted to think about.

 

“Earth to Seungkwan?” Mingyu leaned forward and waved in front of Seungkwan’s face with his hand.

 

“I’m thinking!” Seungkwan swatted at Mingyu hand and sat back up. “I don’t know, is it true that you... _actually_ coupon?”

 

Mingyu scoffed, bringing a hand up to his chest. “Rude! Couponing is a _sport_ and I’m _amazing_ at it. Your mom is the one who taught me!”

 

“When did you learn couponing from my mom?”

 

“All those summers we went back to Jeju? Duh,” Mingyu squinted his eyes at Seungkwan in disbelief. There was no way Seungkwan didn’t know about that since it wasn’t like he did much other than sit around the house when they went back to visit.

 

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Seungkwan waved Mingyu off, ignoring the older’s nagging, and spun the bottle again. Seungkwan’s spin this time wasn’t good as his last, because it ended up stopping almost abruptly on himself, having Mingyu cheering in the middle of his nagging.

 

“Hah! Truth or dare?!” Mingyu exclaimed, pointing at Seungkwan.

 

“Truth,” Seungkwan said almost immediately, and only after he spoke did he consider that maybe he wanted to do a dare instead. Mingyu stopped celebrating after Seungkwan chose truth, and he didn’t think for long before he prepared a question to ask.

 

Mingyu licked his lips nervously. “Since you asked about Minghao,” Mingyu started. Seungkwan tensed. “What’s...What’s the deal with you and Hansol?”

 

“You know we broke up, Gyu,” Seungkwan only felt a little twinge at that.

 

“Yeah, but why…? You two were like... _made_ for each other…” Mingyu questioned further, and Seungkwan supposed he didn’t have to answer, but he figured that his silence would make Mingyu think he was hurt by the situation.

 

“I guess sometimes...people who you think are your romantic soulmate, are really just your platonic soulmate…Hansollie was an amazing boyfriend, he loved me a lot, and I loved him—I _love_ him, but not...not in the same way he loves me. What we had was comfortable, but it wasn’t love...for me, that is….” Seungkwan ran a hand through his hair and he sighed, hanging his head low.

 

“Kwannie…” Mingyu sounded like he pitied Seungkwan. Or maybe he just sounded hurt, and why he would possibly sound like that, Seungkwan had no idea.

 

“It’s fine, Gyu, seriously. If anything, the thing that sucked the most about the breakup was hurting Hansol’s feelings. I pretended to love him for so long,”

 

“You didn’t pretend, Seungkwan. You’re making yourself out to sound like a bad guy,” Mingyu’s brows furrowed and he moved closer to Seungkwan, effectively pushing away the bottle.

 

“Aren’t I though?” Seungkwan chuckled. “I mean, I lead Hansol on for two years, and then we break up and I go back to doing what we always do like it was nothing. And then Hansol asks me all the time about you, and if it’s not him, then it’s the other guys. Do you know what it looks like when I say I’m not in love with you, but we live together, sleep together, we kiss, we fuck—when we basically do everything together, always?”

 

“Are you saying...that we’re a problem?” Mingyu had an iron grip on Seungkwan’s thigh.

 

“No, Mingyu...rather than a problem, I think…” Seungkwan slid his hand over Mingyu’s and massaged it until the older loosened his grip. Seungkwan then slid his hand under Mingyu’s, and they clasped their hands together naturally. “I think we’re the solution...as cheesy as it sounds,”

 

“Solution to what, exactly?”

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “I’m in love with you, dumbass! I’ve been in love with you since...god knows how long,”

 

“ _Oh—_ ” Mingyu gripped Seungkwan’s hand tightly. “I—but we—” Mingyu stumbled over his words, his mind racing, but one look from Seungkwan—one particularly soft, tired look—had Mingyu’s wound up shoulders relaxing and his face heating up considerably. “Yeah…”

 

“What a way to confess,” Seungkwan made a face at the older.

 

“Says the one who called me a dumbass!” Mingyu made the same face back. The two went back and forth with each other incessantly, because that was a lot more familiar to them that being in love with each other, but eventually the moment caught back up to them and they fell into silence. “So...all those years ago when I asked you if you were in love with me…”

 

“What about you, then? I wasn’t the only one in love this whole time...right?” Seungkwan was defensive at first, lips pouting out slightly as they usually did (it was distracting, honestly), but his demeanor changed towards the end of his sentence. Seungkwan curled into himself and his pout changed drastically as he looked up at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu’s chest tightened, and he moved closer to Seungkwan to pull the younger into his chest. “Of course not, Kwannie.” Mingyu pulled back and cupped Seungkwan’s face into his hands. “Out of all the people that I’ve tried to date, and all the people that have tried to date me, none of them meant as much to me as you do. I mean, the closest was Minghao, and just like you with Hansol, I thought Minghao was the one for me...but if I’m not with you, then it kinda hurts,”

 

Seungkwan gasped slightly, and he gripped onto the front of Mingyu’s shirt. “Me too. I feel the same way, Gyu…” Seungkwan smiled, slowly at first, and then the warmth of his smile hit Mingyu at full force. “I always want to be with you. I want to be the only one to kiss you, to be the only one you cuddle with, the only one always on your mind. I especially want to be the only one you have sex with,”

 

“You can have all of that, as long as I’m the only one for you,” Mingyu grinned at Seungkwan’s offended scoff, and even more so as Seungkwan pulled him into a strong kiss. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu pushed Seungkwan back onto the pillows behind them. Seungkwan tangled his fingers into Mingyu’s hair as Mingyu pried Seungkwan’s legs open—though Mingyu didn’t need much help in that, because Seungkwan’s legs were eagerly spreading open of their own volition.

 

“Of course. Always and forever,” Seungkwan trailed his hands from behind Mingyu’s neck and began unbuttoning the older’s shirt. Mingyu rose up from his position after Seungkwan had finished and slipped his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it aside, Seungkwan following him and allowing Mingyu to hook his fingers under the hem of Seungkwan’s shirt and lift it over his head.

 

And then they stared at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

 

“Seungkwan, I love you.” Mingyu smiled, warm and fond. He leant back down and pressed a kiss to Seungkwan’s forehead. The further down that Mingyu pressed kisses against Seungkwan’s skin, the more eager he became. Seungkwan ended laying back down arching into the touch of Mingyu’s lips, far too breathless than he had any right to be. “I love you, I love you, I love,”

 

“I love you too, Mingyu,” Seungkwan finally replied, though shaky, as Mingyu toyed with the button of Seungkwan’s pants.

 

“Can I?” Mingyu asked quietly.

 

“What?” Seungkwan snorted. “Of course you can?”

 

“Just checking, since it’s different now, you know…” Mingyu slowly undid Seungkwan’s pants as they talked.

 

“Different how, exactly?” Seungkwan sent a confused glare to the top of the fort, not even bothering looking at the other.

 

“Well, we’re not just getting off this time, we’re—”

 

Seungkwan groaned exaggeratedly. “Please don’t say it—”

 

“We’re _making love_ ,” Mingyu leaned forward to utter the words right into Seungkwan’s neck since the younger had turned away, knowing Mingyu’s intentions.

 

“You’re the worst,” Seungkwan whined and covered his face. Mingyu wasn’t wrong, but saying it out loud was weird...even weirder than admitting to all of the love he had been harboring for all of these years. Mingyu giggled obnoxiously while sliding Seungkwan’s pants down, hissing lowly at the way Seungkwan deliciously spilled out of his jeans that seemed tighter than usual (Mingyu regrets not turning Seungkwan around so he could see the way Seungkwan’s ass jiggled when he would pull them over his plump cheeks).

 

“It should be illegal to be this hot,” Mingyu mumbled, tossing Seungkwan’s jeans aside then running his hands up Seungkwan’s torso.

 

“I should be saying that to you.” Seungkwan scoffed then traced over Mingyu’s abs lightly. Mingyu didn’t reply, only smirked, and he lifted Seungkwan’s chin up to kiss the younger. Seungkwan moaned softly into the kiss as he unbuttoned Mingyu’s pants, and they reluctantly broke apart so Mingyu could kick them off of himself. “We need lube,”

 

“No condom?” Mingyu quirked a brow because Seungkwan always insisted on using a condom. “Also, here,” Mingyu continued, reaching over to a corner of the fort and pulling out a box of condoms and lube.

 

“You—” Seungkwan started, but he stopped himself and only sighed. “but no, no condoms...just this once, since we’ve been to the doctor recently,”

 

“Boo Seungkwan is getting bold,” Mingyu teased as he set the box of condoms to the side. Seungkwan and Mingyu removed their boxers quickly, with Mingyu then popping open the bottle of lube. “Turn around, babe,”

 

“You’re moving towards pet names fast, huh?” Seungkwan said as he grabbed a pillow then turned around, lifting his ass in the air and resting his face comfortably in the pillow.

 

“I’ve been holding onto them for a long time, so be prepared, _love_ ,” Mingyu’s words seemed teasing, but Seungkwan could tell he was being genuine, and it made his heart jump more than he would like to admit it; Seungkwan buried his face into the pillow he was cuddling to hide his growing grin. Mingyu chuckled at the sight, and he poured lube over Seungkwan’s hole, making the younger twitch from the cold gel. Mingyu watched as the lube slowly dripped down and Seungkwan’s hole clenching and unclenching at the hint of a feeling against it, then he massaged the rim before pushing his finger inside.

 

Mingyu went through the motions of preparing Seungkwan as he always did, but this time around he felt more compelled to take it slow, to ask Seungkwan if everything felt alright more often than he usually did, and he couldn’t help the urge of attaching his lips to whatever skin he could of Seungkwan’s. As Mingyu prepared Seungkwan, staring at the younger’s back that twitched every so often, the realization that he has, indeed, loved Seungkwan this entire settled in. He didn’t have to hold back his tender kisses, his far-too-real declarations of love, his desire to slow down and savor the moment—Boo Seungkwan was finally his and _only_ his.

 

“I love you,” Mingyu pulled his fingers out of Seungkwan and turned the younger around. Seungkwan allowed Mingyu to move the pillow aside so that he could see Seungkwan’s everything in all its glory. “and I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” Mingyu’s voice shook a bit as he said that, his emotions finally catching up with him even as he positioned himself at Seungkwan’s hole.

 

Seungkwan sputtered and stumbled over his words, not quite sure how to deal with Mingyu being suddenly very emotional, but it ended up with him getting emotional himself. “I love you too, more than anything...And I think...I think forever has always been ours,”

 

Mingyu chuckled, blinking steadily forming tears out of his eyes. “Yeah, forever is ours…” Mingyu leant down to kiss Seungkwan, pushing into him finally. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and held him close. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies connected in a way that was overly familiar and yet completely different at the same time; everything felt so much better than it usually did, and the two of them couldn’t keep their hands or their mouths off of each other.

 

Mingyu pressed into Seungkwan even more, bending the younger in half (Seungkwan had become quite flexible despite his age, having taken up Yoga in their second year and sticking to it until this day). Mingyu and Seungkwan broke their kiss for another time, Seungkwan letting out a loud moan and Mingyu picking up the pace of his thrusts. “I love you,” Mingyu whispered again, causing Seungkwan to let out a stuttered chuckle.

 

“How many tim—” Seungkwan started, interrupting himself with a hiss and a long, drawn out moan. “t...times, how many times are you gonna— _fuck_ —s-say that?”

 

“As many times as it takes for my heart to stop jumping every time I say it,” Mingyu replied back, low and breathy.

 

Seungkwan opened his mouth to reply, but Mingyu hit his prostate just right and his head rolled back as he let out a louder moan. It took Seungkwan a few seconds to reign himself back in, especially since Mingyu adjusted his position a bit to hit Seungkwan’s prostate more accurately. Eventually, Seungkwan swallowed dryly and rolled his head back around to face Mingyu once again. “I suppose that’s never?” He forced out, attempting a teasing smirk.

 

“Cor _rect_.” Mingyu answered back, half moaning out his answer as Seungkwan squeezed around him. Not much else was said, both of them too blissed to form any more coherent sentences, so they fell back into kissing each other fervently and holding each other close.

 

The closer Mingyu and Seungkwan got to cumming, the tighter they held each other, the more they called out each other’s names along with more ‘I love you’s’. Seungkwan was the main one to fumble out different variations of “I’m cumming” and “I’m close” against Mingyu’s lips, with Mingyu urging Seungkwan on by telling him how much he turned Mingyu on and how deep Mingyu was going to cum into him.

 

“ _Fuck, Mingyu, I_ —” Seungkwan whined out, burying himself into Mingyu’s neck and back arching beautifully as he came against Mingyu’s torso.

 

“ _Seungkwan_ ,” Mingyu barely whispered out, burying his cock into Seungkwan in quick, hard thrusts as he came with soft grunts. Mingyu gave one last, deep thrust before he stopped moving his hips, allowing both of them to come down from their highs. Both of them were breathing heavily, covered in the most sweat they’ve ever been covered in before (which is saying a lot considering they’ve fucked outside during the summer before...several times).

 

Eventually, Mingyu gathered the strength to pull out of Seungkwan slowly, albeit reluctantly, and Seungkwan whined; he clenched around Mingyu, the sensation against his sensitive hole making his body shiver. Mingyu delighted in watching Seungkwan’s thighs shake, so much that he bent down to kiss at them after he pulled out. Seungkwan groaned, his cock already twitching again at the sight of Mingyu between his legs.

 

“Not done?” Mingyu whispered up Seungkwan’s thigh, sinfully close to Seungkwan’s balls.

 

Seungkwan moaned softly, rubbing his hands over his chest. “Guess not…” He answered groggily, completely opposite of his words.

 

Mingyu chuckled and he ghosted his lips over Seungkwan’s balls, pressing light kisses here and there. Seungkwan’s breathing began to pick up again, and it was truly like music to Mingyu’s ears. “It’s late, you know. We planned to do so much tomorrow…” Mingyu continued to whisper against Seungkwan’s balls, moving on from light kisses to gentle licks.

 

Seungkwan’s thighs shook a bit, and he pinched at his nipples. “Fuck it all,” Seungkwan moaned out. “and suck my dick.” Mingyu replied to Seungkwan’s unusual vulgarity with a impressed and slightly aroused chuckle, finally taking Seungkwan’s balls into his mouth and sucking on them while also finally utilizing his hands and stroking Seungkwan’s cock.

 

Seungkwan rolled his hips slowly, moving one hand down his body to wrap it around Mingyu’s. Mingyu refused to let Seungkwan guide his hand, though, and pushed Seungkwan’s hand away before teasingly slowing down his pace. Seungkwan huffed and pouted, but Mingyu didn’t relent. Mingyu continued sucking on Seungkwan’s balls, stroking his cock slowly, then suddenly, he licked a long, slow stripe up from Seungkwan’s balls to the tip of his cock. Seungkwan choked slightly as Mingyu took the younger into his mouth without all of the teasing Seungkwan expected. Mingyu smirked the best he could with a cock in his mouth and hummed happily as he slowly pulled off of Seungkwan’s cock. Seungkwan’s thighs shook even more, clamping around Mingyu as Mingyu lingered on the head of Seungkwan’s cock, still humming, sucking, and licking away. Seungkwan threaded his fingers through Mingyu’s hair as the older removed his mouth from Seungkwan’s tip, sucking along his shaft from bottom to top before taking Seungkwan all into his mouth once again.

 

Mingyu had gotten significantly better at sucking cock, no longer an overly excited, sloppy mess. He was collected, meticulous, knowing exactly what to do to set Seungkwan off and he did it all so well. Seungkwan gripped at Mingyu’s hair nice and tight, and this time, Mingyu allowed Seungkwan to guide him. Seungkwan cursed under his breath and fucked into Mingyu’s mouth slowly at first, gradually picking up his pace until Mingyu was taking all of Seungkwan’s cock nearly to the back of his throat, making the most delicious sounds. Mingyu moaned around Seungkwan, steeling himself with hands on Seungkwan’s thighs, enjoying being used and making a mess of himself just like he used to.

 

Seungkwan pulled Mingyu off of him for a few seconds, admiring the mess of spit and precum around Mingyu’s red, abused mouth, the older’s eyes half-lidded. The two of them shared a look, Mingyu swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and biting down on it, silently challenging Seungkwan to fuck his mouth even more and cum down his throat. Seungkwan was happy to oblige, so he brought Mingyu back down to his cock, but he rubbed his cock against Mingyu’s cheeks and lips first, enjoying the way Mingyu’s mouth desperately chased after it.

 

Seungkwan readjusted his grip on Mingyu’s hair before sliding his cock back into Mingyu’s mouth, pressing it against the inside of Mingyu’s cheek, groaning at the outline of it. Mingyu moaned, then, moving his tongue against Seungkwan’s cock that laid heavy in his mouth, bringing Seungkwan’s attention back to the matter at hand. Seungkwan began fucking into Mingyu’s mouth once again, starting with the same quick pace he left off at, because Mingyu knew what to expected his time. Seungkwan’s eyes never left Mingyu, entranced by the way the older could take Seungkwan fucking his mouth so harshly.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Gyu, I’m gonna cum again,” Seungkwan strained, his thrusts into Mingyu’s mouth becoming shallower as he got closer and closer to the edge. Mingyu hummed what Seungkwan hazily assumed was excitement, and Mingyu continued to hum until Seungkwan brought his face all the way down until his face was buried in Seungkwan’s pubic hair, and the younger was coming down his throat. Mingyu swallowed around Seungkwan, and he gripped Seungkwan’s hips even tighter until Seungkwan finally pulled Mingyu off of his cock. Some of Seungkwan’s cum dribbled down Mingyu’s chin which was even messier than before, but he couldn’t be bothered to even care.

 

As Mingyu sat back, dazed and catching his breath, Seungkwan lazily stumbled his way around the fort to find the bottle of lube once again. He uncapped it and poured some of the gel into his hand before recapping the bottle and tossing it aside; Mingyu didn’t register that Seungkwan was preparing them both to fuck again until he twitched from Seungkwan stroking his hard cock. Mingyu tried his best to focus on Seungkwan, and when he did, he moaned at the sight of Seungkwan jerking him off while fingering himself eagerly.

 

“You’re going to go _again_?” Mingyu slurred out, rolling his hips with Seungkwan’s thrusts.

 

“Not for me, but for you,” Seungkwan replied back with an equal amount of tired slurring.

 

“You don’t have to, babe—” Mingyu started, ready to push Seungkwan’s hand off of his cock.

 

“I want to, though...I still feel your cum inside me,” Seungkwan plunged his fingers in deep. “it doesn’t feel like enough,”

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Mingyu’s brows knitted together and his head rolled back. Seungkwan continued spreading the lube over Mingyu’s cock for a few seconds more then he crawled into Mingyu’s lap, positioning Mingyu’s cock at his hole. Seungkwan wasted no time in sinking down on Mingyu’s cock, grinding against Mingyu nice and slow, his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders. Mingyu lifted his head from it’s position hung back and he watched Seungkwan rode him.

 

Seungkwan’s eyes were slightly screwed shut, his thighs were shaking from overstimulation, but he kept riding Mingyu with everything he had. It was a beautiful sight, really—Seungkwan was beautiful, and Mingyu couldn’t keep his hands to himself for long. Mingyu ran his hands up Seungkwan’s sides, not aiming to guide the younger’s movements, but instead to drive him even crazier with more sensations. Mingyu trailed his fingernails lightly across Seungkwan’s skin, delighting in the way Seungkwan whined, and he attached his lips to one of Seungkwan’s nipples.

 

Seungkwan’s back arched, his hips stuttering in their movements. He truly was sensitive all over, and as much as he wanted to pull away from the stimulation that Mingyu was giving, he wanted nothing more than to drown in it at the same time. It was a pleasurable slight pain, it was addictive, and it made him grind his hips a bit harder on Mingyu’s cock.

 

Mingyu nipped at Seungkwan’s nipple lightly and ran his hands down Seungkwan’s back to grip at his ass. Both of them groaned at that, and it made them look into each other’s eyes. Without thinking, smiles slowly appeared on Mingyu and Seungkwan’s faces; despite Mingyu’s face that was messy with sweat, spit, and cum and Seungkwan’s that was deeply flushed and sweat sheened, the two smiled at each other fondly.

 

“I love you,” Seungkwan was the one to say it first this time. It was raspy, it was quiet, but it was genuine and Mingyu felt it all the same.

 

“I love you too,” Mingyu returned, voice just as rough around the edges as Seungkwan’s.

 

“I can see why you’re so addicted to saying it,” Seungkwan drew closer to Mingyu, chuckling as he wiped Mingyu’s face off.

 

Mingyu beamed. “Right?” He said simply, giving Seungkwan’s ass another good squeeze before running his hands back up Seungkwan’s back and hugging him close. Seungkwan moved his hands from Mingyu’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck again, hugging the him just as tight. And they stayed like that, pressed close together, gripping onto each other like this night wasn’t real and that it’d be over when they woke up.

 

Seungkwan began grinding his hips slowly after a short moment, but he picked up the pace quickly with Mingyu doing his best to assist Seungkwan, helping Seungkwan fuck himself on Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu ended up snaking his hands back down to Seungkwan’s ass, gripping it tight and speeding up Seungkwan’s pace even more.

 

“Gyu, I can’t—” Seungkwan moaned against Mingyu’s ear. He gripped at Mingyu’s hair as he shifted position slightly, making it easier to bounce himself on Mingyu’s cock.

 

“Me too, Kwan,” Mingyu mumbled into Seungkwan’s hair, closing his eyes and focusing on the way Seungkwan feels around him and in his hands. Mingyu groaned louder and louder, fucking Seungkwan onto his cock faster and faster until he went back to hugging Seungkwan close to him as he came. Seungkwan shuddered at the feeling on Mingyu filling him up once again and he came in short bursts afterwards.

 

Seungkwan pulled away from Mingyu immediately this time, falling over to the side and pulling Mingyu with him. Both of them were completely spent, never having had sex so many times in a row, especially not so passionately. Seungkwan was ready to sleep, it was calling for him, and he was answering it’s call readily, but Mingyu nudged him back awake.

 

“Not yet, Kwan, we have to clean up,”

 

“We can barely _move_ , how are we supposed to clean up?” Seungkwan groaned.

 

Mingyu chuckled. “ _You_ can barely move, I’m still good...kind of,” Mingyu huffed and then pushed himself up. He was wobbly at best, but still a lot better than Seungkwan who truly couldn’t be bothered to get up in the slightest. Mingyu softened at Seungkwan who was trying to fall back asleep once again, then he picked the younger up and stumbled (must to Seungkwan’s drowsy horror) off to their bathroom. Mingyu laid Seungkwan in the tub then turned on the shower, he worked quickly in cleaning Seungkwan up first, making sure to flush him out as much as possible. Afterwards, he worked on cleaning himself up, Seungkwan having twisted himself around to dangle his legs off the side of the tub instead of getting out. Mingyu didn’t mind, though, because he had enough room to clean himself regardless; once Mingyu was finished cleaning himself off, he turned the shower off and left Seungkwan for a moment to retrieve towels and clothes for them to change into.

 

Mingyu dried the both of them off just as quickly, yet thoroughly, as he washed them and clothed them as well. Somewhere along the way, Seungkwan decided to pick up _some_ slack and helped with the process, but it was mostly Mingyu’s doing. In the end, they both hung their towels up on the bar of the shower curtain, and trudged back towards the living room and slipped into the fort. They threw whatever blankets and pillows that got soiled out of the fort, promising to deal with them whenever they could later on, and cuddled up in what blankets and pillows remained.

 

“I love you Kwan, forever and always,” Mingyu whispered one final time into Seungkwan’s hair.

 

Seungkwan hummed and pulled Mingyu’s arms around him more. “I love you too, Gyu, always and forever.” They both chuckled sluggishly, promising to each other—again—that forever was theirs and that this wasn’t a dream before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> since i did get into a writing slump when writing this, i hope some parts don't sound stiff...aside from that, i just want to say that i realized this fic is a roller coaster lmao. it goes from soft, to emotional, then emotional smut, then just straight filth, then somewhat emotional smut again, and then back to softness.
> 
> whew.
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
